ladiescodefandomcom-20200214-history
Merchandise
}} A list of LADIES' CODE official merchandise. This list may be incomplete. This list consists of goods that could be found or purchased online. For gifts, prizes, or merch that could be purchased in person at events, see Merchandise/Other. Group Physical Albums = [[CODE 01 Bad Girl|'CODE#01 나쁜여자']] * CD (5 tracks) * Photobook [[CODE 02 PRETTY PRETTY|'CODE #02 PRETTY PRETTY']] * CD (5 tracks) * Photobook * 1 Photocard [[KISS KISS|'KISS KISS']] * CD (2 tracks) * Photobook * 1 Photocard/Standee [[MYST3RY|'MYST3RY']] * CD (3 tracks) * Photobook [[STRANG3R|'STRANG3R']] * CD (6 tracks) * Photobook [[CODE 03 SET ME FREE|'CODE#03 SET ME FREE']] * CD (5 tracks) * Photobook * 2 Photocards Trivia *These albums will have a gold KOMCA (Korean Music Copyright Association) sticker on the back that says C1, meaning the album contains one disc. *Promotional versions of these albums, similar to Promo CDs, also exist. |-| Promo Albums = [[Hate You|'Hate You']] * Promo CD (1 track) [[So Wonderful|'So Wonderful']] * Promo CD (1 track) [[I'll Smile Even if it Hurts|'I'll Smile Even if it Hurts']] * A CD exists and can be seen in Sojung and Ashley's rooms during their one of their V LIVE streams.V LIVE - LADIES` CODE "MYST3RY한 3주년 집들이" The CD can also be seen in Sojung's Instagram story in the Polaris building, along with other LADIES' CODE and Polaris artists' albums.FY! LADIES' CODE The physical album was likely only given to members of Polaris Entertainment and will never be available to fans. [[FEEDBACK|'FEEDBACK']] * Promo CD (2 tracks) Trivia * While these albums are categorized as digital singles, limited physical copies, called Promo CDs or Promo Albums, were made. These CDs are given to broadcasting staff on music and radio shows to help promote the single. However, they are usually sold to Korean sellers, who then resell them at high prices due to their rarity. These albums can also be used as giveaway items or gifts. *Promo CDs can be distinguished by at least one of the following: ** a silver KOMCA sticker that says "비매" (Eng: Not for sale) ** a note on the back of the album that says "not for sale" or "promotional use only" ** a colored circular sticker on the track listing to indicate the title track ** the phone number of the entertainment company *They are also often, but not always, autographed. *Promotional versions of regular albums also exist. |-| Photocards = [[CODE 02 PRETTY PRETTY|'CODE #02 PRETTY PRETTY']] * Group * Rise * Ashley * EunB * Sojung * Zuny [[KISS KISS|'KISS KISS']]' '(standees) * Rise * Ashley * EunB * Sojung * Zuny [[CODE 03 SET ME FREE|'CODE#03 SET ME FREE']] * Group * Ashley * Sojung * Zuny Trivia *CODE#02 PRETTY PRETTY and KISS KISS albums come with one random photocard. The CODE#03 SET ME FREE album comes with two. |-| Posters = [[CODE 02 PRETTY PRETTY|'CODE #02 PRETTY PRETTY']] * Poster [[MYST3RY|'MYST3RY']] * Poster [[STRANG3R|'STRANG3R']] * Poster [[CODE 03 SET ME FREE|'CODE#03 SET ME FREE']] *Poster |-| Slogans = [[CODE 02 PRETTY PRETTY|'CODE #02 PRETTY PRETTY']] * Slogan (Daum Cafe & Soompi)Daum Cafe - LADIES'CODE 슬로건 팬카페 내 판매 공지Soompi - Autographed Ladies’ Code “Pretty Pretty” Special Packages! [[So Wonderful|'So Wonderful']] * Slogan (Daum Cafe)Daum Cafe - LADIES'CODE 슬로건 팬카페 내 판매 공지 [[KISS KISS|'KISS KISS']] * Slogan (Mwave) Mwave LADIES' CODE Single Album 'KISS KISS' / SIGNED LADIES' CODE SINGLE ALBUM 'KISS KISS' & SLOGAN / LADIES' CODE's MEET&GREET WINNERS / Archive MEET&GREET Ladies Code 20140821 Trivia *Each slogan comes in a clear zippered pouch. Solo Promo Albums = Why Did We Break Up? (Better than Me) {Sojung} *A CD exists and can be seen in Sojung's Instagram story in the Polaris building, along with other LADIES' CODE and Polaris artists' albums.FY! LADIES' CODE The physical album was likely only given to members of Polaris Entertainment and will never be available to fans. Stay Here {Sojung} * Promo CD (2 tracks) HERE WE ARE {Ashley} * Promo CD (2 tracks) Trivia * While these albums are categorized as digital singles, limited physical copies, called Promo CDs or Promo Albums, were made. These CDs are given to broadcasting staff on music and radio shows to help promote the single. However, they are usually sold to Korean sellers, who then resell them at high prices due to their rarity. These albums can also be used as giveaway items or gifts. *Promo CDs can be distinguished by a few things: ** a silver KOMCA sticker that says "비매" (Eng: Not for sale) ** a note on the back of the album that says "not for sale" or "promotional use only" ** a colored circular sticker on the track listing to indicate the title track ** the phone number of the entertainment company *They are also often, but not always, autographed. |-| Featured = REFORM {HUMMING URBAN STEREO} * CD (6 tracks) * includes HAWAIIAN COUPLE, featuring Ashley LISH {Jung Key} * Promo CD (1 track?) * includes I Don't Want, featuring Sojung 풋사랑 {Han Heejun} * Promo CD (4 tracks?) * includes Skit : To U, featuring Zuny RE:MIND {MIND U} * Promo CD (5 tracks?) * includes A Break Up Song That's Like a Love Song, featuring Sojung DEEP INSIDE {Han Heejun} * Promo CD (3 tracks) * includes DEEP INSIDE, featuring Sojung シェアハウス～男女4人物語～Original Sound Track * CD (5 tracks) * includes Like A Star by Zuny References Category:Information Category:Merchandise